Cousins
by Paintmesilver
Summary: Hermione continues to drag Harry around the Country meeting new family members. Harry wonder on the nature of Hermione's family.


Cousins

AN. Hello everyone. I know this is a long time coming but between finishing college and finishing graduate school I haven't had much time for well anything really. But here is a gift to all of you for whatever holiday you celebrate, may your family be healthy and your new year's bright.

As always, I own nothing.

Perhaps Harry had been too hasty in calling Hermione's Uncle Harvey crazy. Everyone had their quirks right? Or maybe it was just that Hermione's family was filled up to the gills with oddities? Maybe it was just the American side of the family. Americans are an odd lot in general, driving on the right side of the road, insisting on putting pumpkin or cheese on everything and losing the ability to speak English. Perhaps if he went back to the beginning he could work it out. Or not, whatever it was that made Hermione's family not quite right certainly explained a lot about Hermione's sometimes cavalier attitude to new things in the wizarding world even though she had grown up muggle. And even that statement was debatable.

"How are you related to these Cousins again?" Harry asked her as they watched the two men pull up in a black car. Harry supposed it was an impressive car considering how many heads turned to look at it.

"There my cousins." Hermione said waving from the window of the airport; they had gotten stranded by the weather in Boston after visiting Hermione's Cousin Sarah. Apparently Hermione wanted him to meet every relative that she had in the states.

"Yes but you said Sarah was your cousin and it turned out she was the daughter of your mothers cousin." Harry idly wondered just how big Hermione's extended family really was.

"Sarah is my cousin Harry, the proper term is second cousin but she is still my cousin. Just like these two. Sam and Dean are my second cousins once removed on my mothers and their mothers side. So they are my cousins."

"How do you even manage to stay in contact with them all."

"It's a hobby." Hermione waved him off. "Now before they get in here Sam and Dean know about the whole magic thing."

"Are they wizards too?"

"Oh gods no!" Hermione shook her head "I think the shock from it would have cause an aneurism in at least one of them. No the boys are Hunters."

"Hunters? Excuse me your cousins hunt down magical beings for a living?" Harry felt sick and justly so in his opinion after all he (and Hermione for that matter) fell into the "to be hunted" category.

"There is no need to worry Harry. Sam and Dean know that there is a difference between we who are genetically predisposition for magic and the evil who sell their souls for power."

"I wonder about you sometimes. You knew about the magical world before you got your letter didn't you?"

"Well of course I did Harry. Magic is everywhere if you just open your eyes to look for it. Besides magic has touched my family for generations it isn't hard to believe in something when you already know it's there."

"And you're a genius."

"Well there is that too. Now a word of advice Dean loves his impala, that's the black car, so don't insult it or anything."

"It looks like a nice car." Harry said weakly, really he was more of a broom guy.

"Yeah that will work. Sammy!" Hermione flung herself at the taller of the two, who caught her as if she did that every day.

"Hey Hermione, Hermione's friend, I'm glad that we were in the area when you called." Sam briefly noted Harry's existence.

"Quit hogging Hermione Sammy." Dean, who else could he be, yanked Hermione away from his younger brother. "Say Sammy why don't you make yourself useful and grab the bags that Hermione points out to you?"

"What will you be doing?"

"Getting to know Hermione's friend of course" Dean smiled, Sam rolled his eyes but was already being dragged away by Hermione.

"Is this going to be one of those shovel talks, because Hermione and I aren't dating; besides your Uncle Harvey and Cousin Sarah already gave them to me."

"Good so we can skip the chit chat. If you even think about laying a finger on my baby cousin, in a way that she doesn't like, I will end you." Dean fixed his gaze on Harry, he could feel all the hair on his body standing up.

"Wow that was a fast baggage claim." Hermione announced her presence oblivious to the threat Harry boldly, in his opinion, just faced "What are you two talking about."

"Nothing" Harry squeaked

"Pie" Dean said over Harry. "Wanna go get some?"

"What is it with you and pie?" Sam complained

"Hey don't dis pie Sammy. The Pie gods will punish you." Harry allowed himself to be pulled along behind Hermione still wondering over the phenomenon that was Hermione's family.


End file.
